White Lantern Justicar
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Minato Sahashi had came back home to save the Sekirei but as he was, sevens rings came to him and merged into one.


**Chapter 1**

Minato Sahashi was just resting on the porch of his manor. Everyone else was either doing missions or having fun with their Sekirei. Minato was sipping on an 'Arnold Palmer'. (Half-lemonade/ half ice tea) He was in a hammock relaxing, what he didn't know was he was about to be inserted into an intergalactic war. He was looking up into the sky and he saw seven streaks of light heading right for him.

" **Minato Sahashi you have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red lanterns!** " Said one ring.

"... you want it all. Welcome, Agent Orange." Said another.

"... you can instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." A third.

"... you have great will. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

"... you can instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps."

"... have the ability to feel great Compassion. Welcome to the Indigo Tribe."

"... have great love in your heart. Welcome to the Star Sapphires." Just then all seven of the rings were jockeying for him when they all got together in a circle and merged into one. It was white, almost a platinum look, on the top of it had an upside down triangle with seven line coming from it, with and arc cutting through them half way.

" _ **Destiny Awaits.**_ " It was as it was placed on his right middle finger. Just then he was dressed in white and silver bodysuit with white boots, gloves and mask. Minato looked at himself and was in shock.

"What the…?" He said, just then someone started to contact him.

" _Hello?_ " The ring said, Minato just lifted the ring and looked at it. Just then an image of a young man had appeared. " _Well, it looks like it worked._ "

"Huh?"

" _You're a White Lantern kid._ " He said, " _welcome to the corps._ " The man had short hair and was dressed like him. " _What's your name?_ "

"Minato Sahashi, sir."

" _Don't call me 'sir'. I'm the leader of the corps; Kyle Rayner. Nice to meet you, we need to meet in person._ "

"Alright, I'm in Tokyo right now but it's…"

" _Been bought by a crazy man to be used as a battleground for a game?_ "

"Yep. How'd you know?"

" _These rings are not only the most powerful weapons in the universe, they are highly knowledgeable as well._ "

"So you know what's going on?"

" _Not the whole gist of it but I do have an idea._ "

"Okay, I'll explain the rest when we meet. When do you want to?"

" _How's about tonight?_ "

"Alright, we can meet at the manor. You can meet my crew."

" _Alright, I will. See you tonight._ " With that, they cut off and Minato changed back into what he was wearing but this time, his scales were platinum. He got up and started to head back into the manor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor MacCoul a European Ashikabi from Ireland, Miguel del Toro, another representative of European Ashikabi from Spain, Thomas Hale, an American Ashikabi and Rachel Jones, Thomas' sister and another American Ashikabi had met up with Minato inside the manor. "What was tha boss?" Asked Connor.

"We need to have a meeting, right now." Said Minato so they all headed into the den. "All Ashikabi Meeting In The Den!" Then they went into the den, it was huge and was like one of those trophy rooms except there weren't any mounted heads. But their weapons were hanging on the walls.

"What's going on Minato?" Asked Rachel, she was a very beautiful looking young woman, with black hair to her mid back, gray eyes, and peachy colored skin. She was around 5 foot 7, had a build of a fitness model and was dressed in a tank top, sweatpants and slippers. He also noticed that she had two rings on her fingers. A coral looking one on her right middle finger and a blue one on her left.

"We'll wait for the others." He was taking inventory on his teammates that were with him. Connor was in a black T-shirt with a Celtic cross merged with the scales of justice with a human heart on one end and a feather on the other perfectly balanced in gold on the front and the name 'MacCoul' on the back. Jeans, boots and a green ring on his right middle finger finished the look. He has red hair in a buzzcut with long braids hanging down to his mid back, a red chin strap beard, a light tan and green eyes.

Connor was his enforcer if there were things Minato done Connor would take care of it. Miguel was a handsome young man, with shoulder length curly black hair, goatee, was nicely tanned, had brown eyes and was in a white polo shirt, jeans, slippers and had a yellow ring on his right finger.

Thomas had dirty blonde hair, gray eyes and lightly tanned. He was dressed in a red shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. He had a red ring on his right finger. Everyone sat down waiting on the others, "while we're waiting. I'll go ahead and tell you, it pertains these ring we got on our fingers." Said Minato, they looked at their fingers. Just then four other people came in two male, two female.

"What's up boss?" Said one of the females, she had an Australian accent. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes and dressed in a halter top, cutoffs and sandals. She had a pink ring on her right middle finger and an indigo ring on her left.

"Yeah hermano," said a big guy. He was in a tank top, cargo pants and work boots. He was bald with light brown eyes, he was working on a car. He also had a green ring on his right middle finger and a yellow one on his right. Another woman was of Chinese descent, she was dressed in a silk pantsuit and slippers. She had black hair in braids, she also had a green ring on her right finger.

Her twin brother was dressed in a tunic and pants combo, his hair was short and he had a blue ring on his finger.

"Okay," said Minato. "I see everyone had received a gift." He lifted his hand showing off his white lantern ring. They just looked at him.

"Boss," said Connor. "That's the ring o' life."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So why have you called us all here el Jefe?" Said Miguel.

"The leader of the corps will be coming for dinner tonight. Can we treat our guest nice?"

"Sure thing, boss." They said.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Note: _I got this from a Sekirei/ Green Lantern story called 'Why have wings when you have rings?' and my own universe. I hope you enjoy it._


End file.
